Brillo
by Rey de Picas
Summary: La luna era algo que Shirou apreciaba ver, le decía que no estaba solo, pero cuando alguien llego para que viera que no está solo, simplemente no pudo dejar de apreciar el otro brillo que llego a su lado. One-shot Shirou Miyuverse.


— ¿Qué haces afuera a estas horas? —giro su cabeza y vio a la mujer que caminaba en su dirección.

Sonrió un poco mientras que volvía su vista al cielo nocturno, más específicamente hacia la luna.

— Solo estoy apreciando un poco la luna—toco unas cuantas veces el lugar a su lado, palpando el suelo de madera en el cual estaba sentado mientras que sonreía a la mujer que estaba viéndolo, ella entendió el mensaje, él le estaba invitando a que se sentase a su lado.

Tragando en seco accedió, dudo los primeros pasos, sus pies descalzos golpearon el suelo mientras que se acercaba hacia el hombre y se sentaba a su lado.

Levanto la vista y vio el cielo, la luna estaba presente en todo su esplendor.

— Hace tiempo no tengo compañía cuando estoy viendo la luna, por lo cual lo agradezco Sella-san—su comentario hizo que la mujer lo viese una vez más.

Emiya Shirou, o al menos eso era o quería creer, llevaba el mismo nombre y la misma apariencia que el Shirou que vivía allí, pero con la única diferencia.

La mitad de su cabello era color blanco y su piel estaba oscurecida en casi todo su cuerpo, aquella era la única diferencia que podía ver de parte del hombre.

El hermano mayor de Miyu, recordó Sella mientras que daba un suspiro, después de escuchar y enterarse de toda la historia, aun le costaba creer que estaba viendo a otro Shirou, casi parecía que era algo sacado del mismo marques.

Shirou no comento nada más en todo el tiempo, solo estaba allí viendo la luna, tenía una mirada de añoro junto con algún reflejo de tristeza, Sella lo vio unos minutos más antes de volver a concentrarse en la luna, no es que no apreciara que la vista, era simplemente que no le parecía tan entretenido como el parecía que estaba disfrutando…Shirou.

Mirándolo una vez más vio que llevaba un kimono negro con el interior blanco, era raro verlo vestido de esa manera, o mejor dicho era raro ver a Shirou vestido de esa manera, sacudió su cabeza mientras que intentaba dejar las comparaciones.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Shirou comento mientras que cambiaba su vista a Sella, la cual negó una vez más con la cabeza y bajo la mirada junto con la cabeza.

Ella no sabía cómo reaccionar, ya habían pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que llego él para quedarse en uno de los cuartos de visitantes, tenía que reconocer algo a comparación del Shirou que ella conoció, el que tenia ahora mismo a su lado, era mucho más maduro, tranquilo y calmado.

Sella dio bostezo mientras que estiraba los brazos, Sella solo se había levantado para tomar algo para volver a dormir, estaba cansada, pero tampoco quería dejar al Shirou de Miyu solo, vio como aunque hubiera sido pequeño y espontaneo, hubo un pequeño deje de felicidad en las facciones del hombre una vez que accedió a estar a su lado.

Se sentiría mal consigo misma si es que lo dejase, ahora mismo solo una vez más, no supo bien que fue lo que vivió hasta llegar a lo que era actualmente, pero había algo que podía decir y que era una obviedad, no fue algo bonito de vivir.

Miro la luna nuevamente, viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Shirou se volteo a seguir con lo que estaba, esta vez parecía como si la luna se acercase, como si la llamase, brillando para que no perdiera el camino, Sella no se dio cuenta, no comprendió cuando, pero sus parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados, más el hipnotismo que sentía de parte de la luna le restringió querer aparatar hasta el último momento su vista de aquello.

Cerrando sus por completo cayó rendida ante el sueño.

Shirou seguía tranquilo, no hubo conversaciones o charlas entre él y Sella, pero de igual manera lo sintió, el ambiente no era pesado y no había un silencio incomodo, era del tipo de silencio del cual se disfrutaba.

Cuando un pequeño peso junto con un golpe vino de su hombro derecho vio como la mujer cayó rendido al sueño, sonrió al notar la situación tan trivial, cuando él la invito para que se sentase a su lado, no tenía la noción de que ella estuviera tan cansada.

Sonrió un poco por el comportamiento de ella, pensó en las posibilidades.

¿Qué hubiera pasado si Miyu comenzaba su vida con una familia como esta? ¿Si no hubiera tenido que pasar lo que paso? Todo iría bien, nadie sufriría, pero él no tendría un motivo por el cual luchar, el no tendría una causa, no con todo lo que quiso proteger muerto.

Bajo la mirada de la luna mientras que observo el suelo, quizá no fuera como en su antiguo hogar, pero el sentimiento de tranquilidad, vino dentro suyo, era motivador pensar que después de todo, si había luz al final del camino.

Ya era tarde.

Pero no podía levantarse, tampoco quería despertar a la mujer que estaba durmiendo, dio un suspiro mientras que cerró los ojos, no era la primera vez que dormía sentado, no era la primera vez que sus pensamientos lo carcomían hasta tarde, pero si era la primera vez que alguien le hacía compañía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sonrió un poco, el ya se encontraba cansado desde un comienzo, solo había salido para poder centrar sus pensamientos, por lo cual no espero que aquello se extendiera hasta este punto; dando un suspiro sintió como el mundo empezaba a nublarse y su vista se volvía pesada.

Sintió algo, un aroma que no estaba acostumbrado, no le importo en sí, después de todo, olía bien.

No sintió cuando su cabeza cedió hacia hacía el lado derecho, tampoco la sensación suave y el aroma intensificado, no, realmente después de todo, se sintió con ganas de dormir pesadamente después de un largo tiempo.

Una última sonrisa surco su rostro mientras que pensaba lo gracioso que era aquello de romper las cosas de mucho tiempo en una sola noche.

…

Illya se despertó mientras que escucho como Kuro caía al suelo, se rio un poco mientras que se sentaba en la cama. Escucho las quejas de Kuro mientras que estiro los brazos y se bajo también de la cama.

— Buenos días—Illya hablo mientras que veía a Kuro estirarse de igual manera, se notaba que no había dormido bien por las ojeras, aquello sumado al hecho de que cayó de la cama, solo denotaba que no fue la mejor noche que tuvo.

— Si, buenos días—respondió Kuro de manera desganado mientras que caminaba hasta la puerta del baño, Illya se rio mientras que camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y la abrió, hoy era el día de descanso, por lo cual no debía preocuparse por hacer algo o actividades fuera de lo planeado.

Cuando bajo las escaleras en dirección a la cocina, vio como se encontraba Miyu viendo un punto en especifico con demasiado interés, la pared que se encontraba no le permitía verlo, pero cuando bajo el último escalón y estaba por saludar a Miyu, más esta le hizo un signo de que guardara silencio con una cara demasiado sería.

Illya se quedo en su lugar mientras que observaba a Miyu solo para que ella le indicase que se acercara, Illya caminando lentamente para no hacer ruido, aun sin saber porque, llego al lado de Miyu y vio el pasillo que llevaba al patio, más específicamente hacia puerta que estaba abierta, fue allí que lo vio.

Shirou, el hermano de Miyu, durmiendo tranquilamente, ella ni siquiera recordaba verlo hacer algo que no fuera dormitar, pero aquello no era lo que hizo que Miyu saltase y le pusiera la mano en la boca para evitar que diera un grito, sino que la persona al lado de Shirou era Sella, la cual estaba recostada en el hueco entre el hombro de y el cuello del hombre.

Ambos durmiendo, Shirou descansado su cabeza sobre la de Sella mientras que bajo la mirada y lo vio, la mano de Shirou estaba en el regazo de Sella mientras que ella tenía una mano sobre la de Shirou.

¿Podría ser acaso?

La mente de Illya fue a varios kilómetros por hora mientras que un tren de pensamientos sobre la situación actual llegaba, un sonrojo llego a su cara mientras que pensaba en las posibilidades.

Girando la cabeza en otra dirección vio a Leysritt con su teléfono en el sofá que estaba más al fondo de la habitación, era obvio que había quitado alguna que otra foto.

— ¿Qué sucede? — ambas, Illya y Miyu abrieron los ojos, viendo a Kuro acercarse, solo para que ella al ver a ambos, Shirou y Sella diera el grito que se intento prevenir en un comienzo.

Fue entonces que Shirou despertó con los ojos pesados aun, alzo su cabeza mientras que sintió como un peso en su hombro se levanto, giro su cara y vio a Sella la cual se frotaba los ojos, al terminar aquello que solo duro unos segundos se vieron de frente, ambos estaban bastante pegados, despertando de manera en que Sella casi estaba encima de Shirou y este con su mano en su muslo, Shirou entendió la situación, mientras que veía como Sella aun estaba medio dormida y lo único que escucho fue un.

—Buenas días—mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

Desde el punto de vista de Illya, Kuro y Miyu, al momento de despertarse, vieron como Shirou levantaba la cabeza y les daba en un sentido de la palabra, la espalda, mientras que casi al instante consecutivamente Sella también despertaba; como la cabeza de Shirou y la de Sella estaban sobre puestas la cabeza de Shirou tapaba el rostro de Sella y dando una apariencia a la situación de que se besaban, puesto que Sella se inclino hacia adelante un poco.

Las tres se quedaron en su lugar viendo lo sucedido mientras que los continuos sonidos de la cámara de parte de Leysritt invadieron el silencio que se formo.

Sella cuando estuvo despierta en su totalidad abrió los ojos de sorpresa mientras que se separo un poco de parte del lado de Shirou mientras que desviaba la mirada, ella sentía la necesidad de que le tragase la tierra, viendo a Shirou noto como este también, debido a la mirada que tenia, al igual que ella un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas mejor ocultado por la piel oscura se presento.

Llevando una mano frente a su boca Shirou tosió mientras que se ponía de pie, extendiendo una mano hacia Sella.

— Estoy viendo lo mismo que ustedes ¿Verdad? —La voz de Illya sonó dudosa mientras que se volteo y vio asentir a Kuro y Miyu.

Sella con la mirada gacha acepto la mano de Shirou y se puso de pie, junto a él, ambos tardaron unos segundos, Sella fue la que soltó la mano del hombre mientras que se fue caminando hacia las escaleras con rapidez.

— ¿Onii-chan? —la voz de Miyu invadió los sentidos de Shirou mientras que sonrió con nerviosismo, aquello no era lo que espero cuando había invitado a Sella a acompañarle.

Vio como Illya y Kuro tenían una mirada perdida mientras que el suspiro y se rio, de todas las cosas que saco de Archer, no esperaba que su suerte E fuera también algo.

* * *

Sella estaba terminando de recoger los platos de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina, cuando lo vio nuevamente, al Shirou de Miyu, ella no quiso que las cosas pasaron de esa manera, se suponía que tenía que ver a ese Shirou como veía al Shirou de Illya.

Se quedo unos momentos en blanco mientras que trago, una sonrisa nerviosa estaba en su rostro mientras que los comparo, verdaderamente era mejor no pensar en ninguno de los Shirou en aquel momento.

Era de tarde por lo cual Shirou hizo la cena, cuando su versión de aquel mundo dijo que quería hacerla, el se rio, y dijo que al menos le dejasen hacer algo ya que estaba viviendo de ellos, el choque de idealismo fue breve, pero al final el logro ganar la cocina, necesitaba despejarse.

Pero cuando vio como Sella llegaba a su lado con más platos, aquellos momentos en la cocina para relajarse fueron olvidados, no había sentido aquella sensación, no desde Sakura, negó con la cabeza para sí mismo mientras que lavaba los paltos que le había traído, solo para ver como Sella que se había puesto a su lado derecho los tomaba y los secaba para dejarlos en su lugar.

Lo recordó, cuando llego a aquel mundo, las expectativas que tuvo y como aquella sirvienta de pelo blanco lo ayudo, no lo juzgo, no se burlo, fue amable, verdaderamente amable con él, Shirou entendió por que Illya era como era, siendo que la compañía que tuvo fue así de amable, era obvio que todo eso llegaría a ella en algún punto.

Al pasar el tiempo terminaron, dio un suspiro mientras que se quitaba el delantal, había usado otro kimono negro con diseño parecido al del día anterior, era lo poco que había traído de su propio mundo, vio como la mujer a su lado estaba vestida, lo que él ya consideraría habitual, la falda negra amplia y larga, la camisa amarilla holgada de mangas largas y las pantuflas para la comodidad, realzando aquello con su corte de cabello, le daba una apariencia hogareña y de una…madre.

Sella noto la mirada que le había estado dando Shirou, pudo ver como la parte blanca de su cabello ondeaba mientras que la miraba, ella se quedo rígida, trago en seco mientras que no sabía cómo afrontar el hecho.

El Shirou de Miyu era más cordial, más tranquilo, menos inocente y más caballeroso, sumado el hecho de que era algo más alto y con un poco más físico, solo le daba aquellos puntos que pensó que le faltaban al Shirou que ella conocía.

—Es ya algo tarde— hablo Shirou mientras que miraba a Sella, ella asintió con la cabeza, fue un día duro, el soportar las burlas y los continuos mensajes de fotos de la noche pasada de parte de Leysritt, pero no podía hacer mucho.

Siguió su camino detrás de Shirou llegado a la sala, solo para ver como él miro la luna unos momentos antes de suspirar, solo para volver a sentarse en el mismo lugar.

— Es una costumbre heredad que al final, llegue a disfrutar—comento mientras que observaba el cielo una vez más, otra vez allí estaba la mirada de añoro que se perdía en la luz de la luna, Sella lo vio, dudo unos momentos, vio en todas las direcciones las luces ya estaban apagadas por lo cual no quedaba nadie en la sal o en las otras salas, se quito las pantuflas y caminar al lado de Shirou, se sentó su lado una vez más, vio la mirada sorprendida de Shirou solo para que una vez más, aun que fuera breve, volvió aquel tinte de felicidad en su mirada.

Ella le sonrió mientras que dudo otro momento, pero se apoyo contra el hombro en el hueco que se formaba en el hombro y el cuello una vez más, Sella no lo mencionaría, pero a pesar de como aparentaba todo, fue cómodo como durmió la noche pasada.

Ella vio la luna junto a Shirou el cual lentamente inclino la cabeza y la dejo descansar en la de la mujer, quizá aquello fuera rápido, no entendió como llego aquel sentimiento de comprensión mutua, pero no le desagradaba.

— Si ves la luna para no estar solo, puedo estar a tu lado al menos para eso— Sella menciono mientras que un sonrojo creció en su cara, no fue la única, siendo Shirou también de esa manera.

Shirou vio de reojo a la mujer que estaba viendo la luna junto a él, solo por uno momento, pero le pareció verlo, que ella estaba brillando como la luna misma.

* * *

 **No se tenía que hacerlo, me dio ganas y no pude evitarlo, quizá este algo fuera de la historia y que no tenga el argumento que debería llegar a tener todo esto, pero no puedo evitarlo, me carcomía el tener que escribir de ellos dos.**

 **Si alguien quiere una continuación o una historia en si centrada en ellos, me lo puede decir, lo considerare debido a las posibilidades.**

 **Pero hasta entonces, aquí queda esta corta historia One-shot, espero que lo disfruten, y pasen a ver alguna que otra historia que tengo, de alguna manera tengo que promocionar.**

 **Rey de picas fuera.**


End file.
